Secrets of the Fazbear Family
by Soul of Jasmine
Summary: What happens when you change the genders of the Fazbear crew, take out a bit of the horror, and replace it with a slice-of-life/comedy genre? This story!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon, complete with an average lifestyle. The sun shimmered about the city, bathing all those within its ray in a glorious warmth. But of course, for those indoors, they wouldn't notice a thing. Mike Schmitd was just such a person. Living alone for as long as he has, Mike had learned to adapt to indoor life, but that lifestyle was about to change when he heard a knocking on his apartment door.

Mike staggered out of bed and combed through his messy, blonde hair with his hand, his free hand scratching his lower back as he approached the door. Opening it, he found the casual smile of his old childhood friend, Keith. "Hey man, what's up?" greeted Keith, Mike yawning in response. "Nothing much, still trying to find a job" he responded post-yawn. Mike stepped out of the way to make room and Keith stepped in, taking a seat on the nearby couch while Mike took the newspaper out of the mail slot.

"Man, you've been looking around for a long time, you still haven't found anything good yet?" Keith inquired, crossing his legs across one another as Mike sat down and opened up to the want ads. "Nah, a lot of the stuff here has either been too grueling or didn't pay enough" Mike responded as he scanned the available jobs. "Maybe you should try lowering your standards a bit" Keith said as he took the newspaper, smiling a bit when he found a decent-looking job. "Like this one, for instance" he added soon after, pointing to a rather bizarre-looking job title.

Mike took the paper and took a look at the job Keith was pointing to, raising an eyebrow when he saw it. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Grand Reopening!" Mike read aloud. He looked at Keith for a moment, noting the smug grin that he was giving him, "You think I should work at a family pizzeria?" he questioned, Keith nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, you remember the place right, we used to go there all the time when we were kids" Keith reminded, the memories of the pizzeria slowly flowing throughout Mike's mind. He certainly enjoyed his time there, whether it was playing with the mascots or hanging out with his friends. Looking closer at the article, Mike noticed that the position in the ad was for a new nightwatchman. He made sure to note the ad as a 'maybe', then moved on to all the others, each of which had requirements that Mike simply wasn't able to fulfill.

Mike sighed and looked back at the Freddy Fazbear ad, smiling internally about getting to work in the place he loved as a child. "Well, looks like I'm going for the night watch then" Mike said, getting a firm smack on the back from his overzealous friends. "That's the spirit!" Keith cheered. Mike just smiled and rolled his eyes, then made his way to the phone. As he dialed the provided number, Mike couldn't help but wonder why it was that a family-owned pizzeria would need a security guard during the night shift, but once the owner picked up on the other line, he tucked that bit under the rug.

One small interview later, and Mike hung up, a firm smile written across his face. "Well, look like the owner wants to meet me for a proper interview, but other than that, I can't say" Mike stated with a slightly contempt tone. Keith merely crossed his arms behind his head and smirked. "Wish me luck" Mike said as he grabbed his coat off the rack. "Don't sweat it, dude, you're a shoe-in" Keith responded as he got up. The two walked out the door and immediately went into separate directions-Keith heading to his own apartment and Mike heading to his car.

Mike got in and started the engine, feeling a bit nervous about the interview, worried over whether or not he had what it took to be the new guard. _'How hard could it be?_' he thought as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike pulled up to the building within twenty minutes and parked just outside the front door. He put on his best dress shirt and prepared his nerves when he entered the building. Looking around, he quickly found out that the business was being run in just the same as he remembered it all those years ago. The kids were cheering and laughing, a lot of the adults had contempt expressions, and the mascots were all playing on-stage. They played a cheery little song and seemed to be really getting into it when a sudden voice called out to him.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I serve you this evening?" a female voice said. Turning to face the receptionist, Mike smiled. "Yes, I'm here for the job interview, for the night-watch" Mike replied. "Ah, we've been expecting you" the woman stated as she stepped forward from her podium, "Please, follow me" she added soon after.

As the two walked, Mike took note of the woman leading him to his new boss. She had long, strawberry-blonde hair, tied into a ponytail that stretched down to her middle-back. In terms of height, she was only a few inches shorter than he, nothing overly noticeable, just subtle. She also had a pretty smile and a cute pair of hazel-colored eyes. His little observations were put on hold when they approached a large door in the back of one of the halls, the word "Manager" being written across the wood surface in gold letters.

With three little knocks, a man yelled out "Come in" from the inside. The woman opened the door and made enough room for Mike to enter. "A Mr. Mike Schmitd for you, sir" she addressed the manager. "Thank you, April" he said. Mike turned to face the woman-now known as April-and nodded in thanks to her before turning to face the eager manager. His name plate said "Frederick Frits", but that was only the second thing that Mike had noticed.

This Mr. Frits was a jolly-looking older gentleman with slightly receding, gray-colored hair and wide-rimmed glasses in front of dark blue eyes. He held out his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet in you person, Mr. Schmitd, I'm Frederick, the owner and manager of the Freddy Fazbear's business" he stated as Mike happily shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir" Mike stated as Frederick retracted his hand. Mike took a seat and faced his new boss with a smile.

"So, how do you feel about working as a part of the Fazbear family" Frederick asked seriously, though with a bit of a joking tone. Mike thought about his response a bit, not wanting to say something he would regret in front of his new employer. "I've always loved coming here since I was a kid, and I figured I'd want to help out the place by becoming the new night security guard" he half-lied. Truth be told, it was simply because there were no better choices for employment, but of course, there was no way he was going to admit it. Frederick simply let out a hearty laugh, then smiled and offered his hand. "Well, nice to hear it, you got the job!" he cheered.

Mike almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was it possible for him to have gotten the job in such a little amount of time, it was almost as if it was all just a dream. "Seriously?" Mike asked unconsciously. Frederick merely chuckled and nodded his head. "Yep, seriously. Come on, let's introduce you to your office" he stated as he stood up from his seat. Mike stood as well, still feeling confused over how anything could be done so quickly.

As they strode through the hall, Mike thought deeper about the interview or lack there-of as the case may be. All they did was exchange two or three sentences, and yet that was all he needed to do to get the job? Something was up, and Mike was certain that he was going to find out once nightfall came. "Having a night watchman around may seem like a bit much," Frederick started, "but I don't wanna take any chances after re-opening the place so soon" he added as they reach a door at the end. "Security" was written next to the open doorway, placed just between it and a large window. "This will be your office, Mike-is it okay for me to call you Mike?" Frederick stated, Mike nodding.

Walking inside, Mike took notice of a great deal of things. For starters, there was a large desk with a laptop and a tablet next to it. There was also a landline phone, a coffee maker, a small electric fan, and a flashlight lined up. In the corner of the room was a large storage locker, the door opened slightly. Frederick fully opened up the door and grabbed what looked like a uniform off a coat hanger. "This'll be your uniform" he stated as he held out the outfit. Mike took hold of it gingerly and took a glance out over to the wall, noticing two distinct switches on both sides of the room-one white switch marked "Lights", and one red switch marked "Door".

Frederick gave Mike a hearty slap upon his back and let out another laugh. "Welcome to the family, Mike, you start tonight at 10PM tonight" he stated as he went to exit the room. "Hey, hold on a second!" Mike called out, Frederick stopping dead in his tracks once he heard him. "Isn't there some kind of preparation or training requirement or anything?" Mike questioned, a little distressed over everything suddenly happening. Frederick merely smiled and took a step towards him. "Don't you worry, you'll learn on the job, plus we really need a night watchman" he told Mike gently. Mike was certain that he wasn't telling him something, but it wasn't going to be easy to get it out of him. With a sigh, Mike merely exited the room alongside Frederick and walked with him to the front of the building.

"Pleasure meeting you Mike, and I look forward to meeting you later tonight" Frederick stated as he offered his hand once more. Mike gingerly accepted it and gave his employer a faint smile. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that" he stated before turning to face the front door. "Have a nice day" said April as he left. Mike turned to face April and gave her a quick wave of his hand, but as he turned to face the door, he couldn't help but look at the stage, where he could've sworn he saw Freddy winking at him.

Mike sat in his car for a bit before continuing. So much was going on, his head was almost spinning. With a quick look at his cell phone, he noticed that it was a little after 4 o' clock. That gave him just enough time to take a shower and make certain he was prepared for the evening to come. "This just isn't right" he thought out loud for a moment before starting his car. As he pulled out of the lot, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Freddie winked at him from the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 9:30 PM when Mike set out for the first night of his new job. He was showered up, dressed up, and prepared to face whatever secrets might be lurking in the shadow of the restaurant. He pulled up to the building right as the last few people were leaving, Frederick and April standing just outside the entrance. Stepping out from his car, Mike's uniform became apparent; A dark blue suit jacket over a white dress shirt, a black ties around his neck and a typical security officer's cap upon his head. He also wore a pair of navy blue pants with black loafers. Overall, he looked like he was ready.

Frederick chuckled at the sight of him and walked forward. "Welcome to the first night on the job, my boy" he greeted. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. Frits, Sir" Mike responded. Frederick smiled and handed Mike a set of keys. "Everything that you need will be in the locker, have a nice night now" he told Mike as he strolled by, April following soon after. "Be careful" whispered April as she passed by him, instantly making Mike stop with his eyes widening_. 'Why would she say that?'_ he instantly thought, but by the time he looked back, April and Frederick were both gone.

With nothing better to do, Mike approached the building. There was some mysterious aura surrounding the area, giving the entire building an ominous sense that Mike immediately picked up on. "Well, guess I better get to work" he stated as he opened up the front door. Looking inside, the restaurant was drastically different than it was earlier. There was nobody around, not even the mascots were on the stage anymore. The whole building was completely empty now. Mike slowly walked through the hallway, his hand groping through the darkness until he eventually found the end of it.

After walking into his office, Mike immediately flipped the lights on and went to his locker. Looking inside, he could see a flashlight, a Taser, a roll of measuring tape, some spare wires, a nightstick, and a security badge. Pinning the badge to the front of uniform, Mike suddenly felt like he was in control of the entire building, like he could do anything. He grabbed the flashlight, nightstick, and Taser and put them on the desk, then grabbed the tablet. Flipping it on, he could see that it was connected to all the cameras throughout the building. "Why would a pizzeria need so much protection?" Mike wondered aloud as he flipped through the cameras.

About twenty minutes had passed and Mike was officially bored. He had checked each of the cameras and not found anything out of the ordinary. The only sound coming from anything was the buzzing of the fan and the slight amount of static heard every time he changed cameras. Mike didn't think it would be this dull just sitting in a room, looking through some cameras, but it was. With a sigh, Mike began to ponder the few things that kept him so restless lately. _'Why was Mr. Frits so willing to hire me?' _he thought before remembering what April told him. _'And why would I have to be careful?'_ he added soon after. So many other questions pooled throughout his mind, some more perplex than the others. Either way, all of them would have to be answered at a later time. With one final flip through the cameras, Mike eventually settled on the backstage one.

Each of the four mascots were lined up against the walls, cords hanging out of their necks, no doubt the recharge the internal batteries each of them had. It was strange, but Mike felt something was off about the way they were arranged, that or just something about the four of them didn't seem right. Looking closer through the zoom function, the costumes the animatronics were dressed in seemed to be…"There's no way…" Mike breathed. The Freddy costume was actually moving. The hand reached just under the chin of the head, lifting it off while revealing what looked to be a humanoid skull.

Mike didn't know what to think at this sudden development. Judging from the way the human in the suit acted, Mike assumed that he/she was some imposter thinking they could rob the place after hours. It was the only thing that Mike could make sense of. Grabbing his Taser and nightstick, Mike strapped the weapons around his belt, and reached for his flashlight. Shining it down the hallway, Mike rushed down the hall as fast as he could, determined to find out just who this perpetrator was, desiring even more to simply find out why anyone would rob such an establishment. It took only a mere moment to reach the door leading to backstage. With a Taser in his hand, Mike kicked in the door and aimed it right at the perp, whom of which looked like he was reaching for the back of his costume. "Freeze!" Mike screamed. The imposter merely raised his arms and chuckled, though the sound was distinctly female, a bit deeper than usual, but still female-sounding regardless.

"Nice timing" she spoke up suddenly, "I've been having some trouble reaching the latch on this darn thing" she added soon as she stood straight up. "Be a dear and undo it for me?" the imposter asked in a sickeningly-sweet tone. "Just who are and what are you doing here?" Mike demanded to know, not fazed at all by the voice. The imposter merely shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "If you help me out of this, I'll tell you" she said, almost teasing Mike with the tone she was using.

Sensing further questioning would get him nowhere, Mike slowly approached the figure, a little weirded out by how incredibly tall she was up close, easily breaking six feet in height. Mike set his Taser onto his belt loop and slowly reached a hand up on the back of the costume, right around the spot where the imposter was trying to reach before. The latch could be felt with ease, but undoing it was another story entirely. Mike actually had to put the flashlight in his mouth in order to get a proper grip on it. _'Ugh, it's stuck!'_ he thought, clearly annoyed. Using both of his hands, Mike jerked the latch into the opposite direction and came undone, the entire costume falling to the floor in shambles, but Mike was completely unable to process what was underneath the suit when he saw it.

What he saw was a high-tech, almost futuristic-looking android, clearly designed to be effeminate, what with the wide hips and two very large mounds across her chest, being at least a D-cup. Yet, there were still parts that semi-resembled a bear, such as sharp claws for fingers, brown "fur", and even a stump for a tail. Looking passed all that, the overall body still had very obvious parts that made this…thing seem like something completely out of this world. "She" reached her arms up, stretching them out with a loud yawn. "Thanks for that, Hon" she stated as she stepped out of the costume remains. "That suit was really starting to weigh down my body, I almost thought my servos were gonna lock up" she added, turning to face Mike for a short moment, her hazel eyes sparking with mischief, then turning to face the others. "You can come out now, he's friendly" she stated, each of the remaining costumes seemingly coming to life as well.

Each of the remaining costumes was quickly discarded, revealing a sleek, new android in place of all of them. In order of appearances, Foxy was the first of them that Mike noticed, having a similarly female design, albeit having a much more moderate appearance compared to "Freddy", featuring a smaller bust size as well as scruffier fur, even having a long, red tail behind her. She stood at roughly Mike's height, while her ears clearly went over his height, having golden-colored irises as well. Keeping to her original design as a pirate, she had an eye-patch across her right eye, and a hook in place of a right hand.

Next was Bonnie, whose ears and face were among the easiest to notice. It greatly resembled how the costume looked, having long ears and being covered in purple "fur". Like the others, Bonnie's body was designed to be feminine, featuring a pair of C-cup breasts and very wide hips, the kind that would normally bounce if she were human. She stood as the shortest of the four androids, only her ears reaching Mike's height. The rabbit android merely stared at Mike with a blank look in her purple-colored eyes.

And finally, there was Chica. Unlike the others, Chica didn't actually resemble a female at all. In fact, Chica actually looked a bit more masculine, possessing a straight figure, not too muscular, but still defined regardless. The facial features were obscured slightly from his beak, but Mike could tell that he was originally designed to be female like the rest, based on how effeminate his face looked. Chica stood at about the same height as Mike, albeit slightly taller than him. He had a yellow-colored crest designed to resemble hair, finishing it off with a stern glance featuring his orange irises.

Once Mike was finished staring at them, the eyes of the other three androids half-lidded themselves, each of them smiling at him. Meanwhile, Freddy reached over to a small end table and grabbed a top hat, similar in design to the head of the costume, just with a slightly longer and thinner center. She donned the hat with a wide grin across her face, and then approached Mike, whom of which instinctively stepped back, brandishing his Taser before them. Unfortunately, his shaking hand made it evident that he was too nervous to actually hold it steady, let alone use it. The androids all giggled as they each took a step closer, leading Mike up to the wall every time they got closer to him. Eventually, they had him pinned against the wall, the looks they were giving him being too much for him to take. As a result, he lost consciousness, falling to the floor with a thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike felt groggy as he slowly started to stir into consciousness. He could just barely make out the voices going on all around him, at least three of them being feminine and one being masculine. He fluttered his eyelids open and looked around, slowly waiting for his eyes to adjust. A voice giggled. "Hey, he's waking up" it said. Mike moved his hands up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, but when he looked around, his eyes widened and he jumped back with a small yelp. Surrounding him on all sides were the four androids, each of them smiling at him eerily. "W-who are you and what are you doing here?" Mike struggled to demand. He jumped again when he felt one of them place a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over, Mike found that the hand belonged to Bonnie, who grinned at him as soon as he noticed. "Don't worry, we won't bite" she told him softly. For some reason or another, Mike's heartbeat was returning to its normal pace, almost as if the words Bonnie spoke were actually soothing. "Just calm yeself now, boy" Foxy told him in a stereotypical pirate accent, "Ye had a nasty fall backstage, we had to drag yer body all the way back here" she added soon after. Looking around, Mike found that they had brought him to his office. Now he only had even more questions to ask. Mike simply sighed and slumped down, feeling like he was still in some kind of dream.

"You wanted to know who we are, right?" asked Chica with a unusually masculine voice. Mike looked up at the android and nodded slowly. "Yeah, just who are you…?" he inquired, eliciting a chuckle from behind him. The chuckling voice turned out to be Freddy's, walking over to face him with one hand across her hip and she smirked at him. "Simply put, we're the Fazbear family" she told him in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. Mike simply looked at the bear-like android, feeling incredulous about her answer. "…But…how can that be?" he breathed, still believing to be in some kind of dream.

He stood right up and looked Freddy in the eye. "How long have you four been…like this?" he questioned. "Ever since we were 'born'" responded Bonnie, forming air quotations around the word 'born'. Mike merely slumped down in his seat with a hand over his face, still trying to wake from this nightmare. It was at this time where he noticed the coffee maker was running, brewing a single cup of it as they spoke. Chica walked over to the cup and then handed it off to Mike. He didn't know whether or not he could trust them, but what he did know was that he desperately needed something to wake up, so he graciously accepted the offered cup and downed the contents right away, completely unaware of the fact that it was incredibly hot.

Mike nearly did a spit take at how his throat was nearly scalded. _'If that doesn't wake me up…' _he thought as looked up, seeing that this wasn't a dream. "Uh…" Chica spoke, "It's…really hot" he said with an surprised look on his face. Foxy sighed. "This lubber really be our new guard?" she questioned nobody in particular. Freddy merely walked over and placed a hand on the fox's shoulder. "Now, Foxy, be nice, it's the poor guy's first day" she told her, making Foxy look elsewhere. Freddy then turned back to Mike, still smiling like she was in full control of the situation. "Back to what we were saying earlier, we're the Fazbear family" she said before gesturing to herself. "As you should already know, I'm Freddy, the oldest" she said before gesturing to the others, starting with Foxy. "This is my younger sister, Foxy" she introduced, "Hoy" Foxy greeted bluntly. "This is our younger brother, Chica" she introduced the chicken-modeled android, "'Sup?" he greeted with his wing/arms crossed over his chest. "And this is the youngest of the family, Bonnie" she introduced the rabbit android, whom of which was currently twiddling her index fingers. "Um…hi" she greeted timidly. Freddy then pulled in each of her 'siblings' and wrapped her arms around them for a group hug.

Mike was still trying to piece things together, or to simply get his thoughts together. For some reason, four animal-modeled androids were talking to him; each of them claiming to be a part of some secret family he didn't even realize existed. Each of them had their own unique appearances, their own personalities, and even seemed to act out in human-like ways. "There's just no way this could be real…" he breathed. He felt a hand brush up against his cheek, slightly creeped out by the warm feel of fur against his face. "Don't you worry now" spoke Freddy, "All of this is real, just like us" she said with a warm smile pointed at Mike. Without thinking, Mike grabbed hold of the metallic hand, greatly surprising Freddy in the process. The android blushed and smiled in a semi-awkward manner, subtly trying to escape the grip Mike had on her hand.

The other three androids merely looked at Mike, while the latter was simply staring right at Freddy. _'So…not only can she think and act on her own, but she can even feel and emote too?'_ he wondered as Freddy finally managed to get her hand back. "It…felt so real" Mike breathed absent-mindedly. Freddy merely blinked at the response, a little unsure of how to respond herself. "Well, that just happened" Chica commented bluntly. "Aye, it did" Foxy added, her hook placed against her popped hip. Bonnie merely stared right at Mike, not saying anything.

Everyone in the room was silent for a full sixty seconds before Mike spoke up again. "So…does Mr. Frits know about you, about this?" he questioned, all four of the androids beaming up right away. "You mean father?" Bonnie responded a little excited about the name being mentioned. Mike nodded, which was when Chica spoke up. "I thought he seemed really excited about something earlier" the chicken mused. "So, Mr. Frits was the one who built you then?" he questioned, the four androids all nodding. "He made all of us with his own hands" Foxy stated, a smile noticeable on her muzzle. Mike simply crossed his arms and tried to process the information. "So, all those years ago, you were like this?" he inquired, Freddy speaking up in response. "Yep, for as long as we can remember, we've always looked like this" she told him, only adding a bit to his already-confused state.

"If that's the case, then why do you wear those costumes on stage?" he asked. Freddy merely half-lidded her eyes and struck a seductive pose, Mike blushing with widened eyes as a result. "Do you really think we can just look like this on stage and not start some kind of riot?" she replied in a slightly huskier tone, standing up normally aside from a hand on her hip. Mike merely cleared his throat, pulling the brim of his hat over his face to hide his blushing. "I, uh….I guess you can't really look like that onstage or anything" he stated. "Nope" Chica added. "The costumes made it easier to appeal to the kids" Foxy stated as she spun her hook-hand around. "If that was the case, then why are all your costume genders different than your actual ones?" Mike asked, the four androids all closing their eyes and going into deep thought about it.

"I really don't know" Freddy stated, "We mostly just went with what father said" Bonnie added soon after. "I don't about my sisters, but I definitely wouldn't go against father's wishes" stated Chica. Foxy merely nodded, saying "Mhmm" as she did so. _'Okay, that's a couple of secrets I know about, now I just need to know the rest of them'_ Mike thought. "So, if I'm right, Mr. Frits needed a night watchman just to keep an eye on you four?" he asked, Freddy nodding. "The second he got off the phone with you, he jumped for joy. He did the same thing when you came in for your uniform" she stated. "After that, he came to talk to us around closing time, telling us to expect a new member of the family joining us soon" Chica added, a smile noticeable on his beak. "Ye be a little scrawny, but I'm sure ye'd bulk up on the job" Foxy mused, a slight giggle being heard from Bonnie.

Mike sighed, and then gave a faint smile of his own. "Well, I guess it could be worse…" he thought out-loud, the androids narrowing their eyes slightly in response to his comment. For a moment, Mike thought he had accidentally said something he shouldn't have, and considering the way the others were scowling at him, he knew right then and there that he was right. "Um…by that, I meant-" he tried to apologize before they all started laughing at him, Freddy placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Mikey" she cooed, "You'll do a fine job, I'm sure" she finished with a small wink. "As long as you keep this a secret, I'm sure you can continue working here" Chica stated. "But…if ye can't keep yer big mouth shut, I could seal it up just fine" Foxy half-threatened as she brandished her hook once again. "Come on, guys, give him some slack" Freddy stated as she turned to face her siblings. "He wouldn't tell anyone about us," she turned to face Mike again, "Would you?" she questioned, a little more serious than usual. Mike simply gulped and looked up at the eldest android. "I promise-I mean-I swear on my life, I won't tell a soul" he stated with a strained grin. Freddy merely slapped his shoulder firmly, smiling at him with her eyes closed. "Well then, welcome to the Fazbear family" she stated cheerily, the others all grinning as well.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next several hours, Mike simply talked to the four androids. Each of them provided their own stories of what it is they wished was different, and also what it is they enjoyed doing. In spite of how they were essentially trapped within the walls of the restaurant, each of them had substantial knowledge about the outside world, even knowing about events currently going on in the world. Mike actually stopped thinking about them as androids hidden inside a pizzeria and started thinking of them more as friends.

Freddy stretched her arms out and let out a yawn, smacking her metallic lips lightly before facing Mike. "Much as I hate leaving you, but my internal battery is running low" she stated in a disappointed tone. Mike merely sat and watched as Freddy stood, quickly joined by the other androids. "Aye, the same goes for me" said Foxy, a noticeable frown across her features. Chica and Bonnie both nodded. "Recharging is as important to us as sleep is to you humans" Chica said before yawning. Mike stood up and smiled at the group. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered, Freddy immediately smiling in response. "Well, there is one thing" she stated.

Transitioning to backstage, Mike was helping out the mascots by sitting them down and plugging cables into their necks. "Thanks, Mikey" Freddy cooed as she shut her eyes. Foxy and Bonnie shut their eyes as well, Chica taking the time to glance at Mike for a moment, putting off getting plugged in for a short moment. "Is something wrong?" Mike wondered aloud. Chica paused a moment before speaking. "Well…" he started saying before glancing over to his sisters. "It's nothing, have a good night, Mike" he finished abruptly as he plugged in his cable.

'_Yet another moment where they don't tell me something…' _Mike thought, mildly annoyed at how true the statement was. He was curious as to what Chica seemed worried about, but dismissed the case when he saw how easily the mechanical chicken dismissed it. Still, it wasn't like he could simply ignore such a thing. As he walked back to his office, he started wondering more about what Chica was about to say. Considering the way he glanced at them, he may have simply been worried about his sisters. The only question was; for what reason would he have to worry? Mike sighed and simply filed away that thought for another time.

Once he got back to his office, Mike sat right down at his desk and flipped on the tablet. Looking at the time, he found that it was about 2:00 AM, and for some reason, just looking at it made him suddenly feel tired. He knew better than to fall asleep on the job, but it wasn't exactly like he could be caught by anyone. Besides, if any of the girls (and Chica) found out, he could simply remind them about his need to sleep and that would solve the problem. Leaning into his chair, Mike decided to put his feet up on his desk and tilt the brim of his hat over his eyes. For the time being, he'd simply sleep away the remaining four hours of his shift, blissfully unaware that something unusual was about to start creeping around the halls soon.

Some time had passed and Mike could be heard snoring away as he slept at his desk. In the hallways, however, there was a distinct set of footsteps slowly prowling about the halls. Mike was roused from his peaceful slumber and got up with a slight stagger. He picked up the tablet and started flipping through the cameras. Glancing at the clock, he found that it was now 4:00 AM, a full two hours passed the time he had fallen asleep. _'What could be out there?'_ he wondered as he continued channel surfing, eventually coming across a faint, purple color on the camera lens.

"Bonnie?" Mike wondered as he stepped out into the hallway. Sure enough, he could just barely make out a figure at the end of it, one with very big ears on top of its head. "Bonnie, what are you doing skulking the halls, I thought you had to rechar-AUGH!" Mike yelped as he tripped over what appeared to be a thin wire. Looking up, Mike was met with the familiar plump rump he shamefully knew was Bonnie's. The fact that she had her back turned to him was what most surprised him. "Bonnie, what are you doing out here?" Mike questioned. No response. Mike started getting back up, a slight pain in his ankle. Still, Bonnie didn't respond, at least, not in words. The rabbit android slowly turned around and then glanced about the hallway, deliberately ignoring Mike as she did so. Mike was beginning to feel a bit scared; she just didn't say or do anything aside from scroll her head from side to side. It was almost as if she had been looking for something. Judging by the way she suddenly stopped, one could say she found it. Her head tilted down and her eyes stared directly at Mike. The creepy part about it was that her eyes weren't normal; Rather than the adorable, purple eyes Bonnie had before, her sclerae were pitch-black, with white dots for pupils.

Just the sight of them alone paralyzed Mike with fear. The fact that Bonnie was still silent only made it worse. On the upside though, Bonnie looked like she was about to say something. "INTRUDERS MUST BE REMOVED" she said in a completely monotone, robotic voice, completely unlike herself. Mike started to panic; trying to scramble to his feet as Bonnie's arms slowly began reaching towards him. Mike crawled forward as fast as he could, but he was too late. Bonnie had grabbed hold of him by his shoulders, hoisting him far up into the air. An amazing feat, considering how much shorter she was than Mike.

Being wowed would have to wait though, as Mike struggled to escape the android's arms. He tried to flail about in an effort to loosen her grip on him, but it seemed to result in the contrary happening. She walked slowly toward the entrance as Mike started flailing his legs about, thrashing as hard as he could, yet still, Bonnie did nothing to respond. As a last-ditch effort, Mike rammed the back of his head directly into Bonnie's face, a loud yelp being heard as she dropped Mike onto the floor. Looking back up, Mike saw that Bonnie was grabbing hold of her face, "Ow, ow, ow" she whined as she tried to make the pain go away.

After a bit, she stopped, her eyelids fluttering as she looked around herself in confusion, her eyes returning to the same, purple portals that Mike knew well. Bonnie looked down at Mike with a slight tilt in her head and drooping ears. "Mike?" she questioned, Mike simply looking at her. "What am I doing out here in the halls?" she asked, for some reason, sounding tired. Mike simply felt incredulous at her apparent lack of memory. He propped himself up on one knee, the pain in his ankle residing, and looked at her. "You were roaming the halls, then you grabbed me and tried to 'remove' me or something" he stated as he got back to his feet. Bonnie simply tilted her head in confusion, clearly not knowing what she was doing. "All I remember is going to sleep with the others…" she responded in a soft tone.

Mike slowly got back up to his feet and offered a hand to the young android. "Come on" he stated firmly, "You've gotta get back to sleep" he stated with a smile. Bonnie merely blushed and held still. After a couple of seconds, she timidly grabbed Mike's hand and he started pulling her along. Within less than a minutes time, Mike had Bonnie seated before her spot backstage, a cord hanging from her seat. He took hold of the cord and gently hooked it up to Bonnie's neck, the bunny android letting out a small 'meep' as he did. Mike looked her in the eye and smiled, Bonnie responding with a blush and a smile. "Thank you, Mike" she stated before closing her eyes and deactivating.

Mike let out an internal sigh as he managed to escape the unknown, but now he had more questions to face. If not for Chica suddenly catching his attention, he would've left right away. The yellow-feathered android sat with his arms crossed and his eyes firmly locked onto Mike. He said nothing, but Mike could tell he may have done something to upset the animatronic bird. He glanced over at Bonnie, then back to Chica. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Mike inquired quietly, Chica nodding in response. "We'll talk about it tomorrow" he said as he motioned a feather-coated finger to his mouth, shushing Mike before gesturing to the others. Mike merely nodded and exited the room, wanting nothing more than his shift to simply be over.


	6. Chapter 6

6:00 AM chimed on the clock and Mike was getting ready to leave. For the first time in his life, he was actually glad to be leaving that pizzeria. After everything that he had found out, everything that had happened, he couldn't wait to leave. Mike packed up his things as best as he could with how little ability to focus he had left and stepped out into the hallway. As he approached the exit, he half-expected the four androids to simply be out by it, seeing him off in a way only they could. Thankfully, they weren't, though he had a sneaking suspicion that they would the next night he'd come in.

As Mike opened up the door, he was surprised to find Frederick and April getting out of a car at about the same time he was leaving. Frederick beamed up right away and sprinted over to Mike. "Well, hello there, my boy" he greeted with a firm pat on Mike's shoulder. "I trust you had an excellent first night on the job?" he presumed, the smile never once leaving his face. Mike simply looked at the man, an incredulous expression on his face. "We've got a lot to talk about, Mr. Frits" he stated tiredly, though firm. That would be the first time Mike ever saw a frown across Frederick's features.

"I take you'll still be working here?" he inquired in an almost-depressed tone. Mike slowly nodded. "I kind of promised Freddy I wouldn't tell, so I figured staying would be the best way to keep it" he responded, Frederick immediately beaming up once again. "Splendid!" he cheered until Mike placed a hand on his shoulder, "You and I still have a lot to talk about" Mike reminded. "Don't you worry, I promise to talk about it" Frederick started, "But for now, you need to rest up. After such a long time without sleep, I'm certain you'd want to do so the second you got home" Frederick stated firmly. Mike had no objections and merely nodded, walking away from the man and to his car. April merely gave Mike a smile as they passed, almost joyous to see he was still okay.

Getting in, Mike found his pulse suddenly snap to attention. Somehow, someway, Mike had accidentally kept the taser on him, even sitting on it for that matter. Mike didn't know whether to laugh or sigh, but started up his engine and took off regardless.

Mike staggered up to his apartment, trying as hard as he could to ignore the soreness of his tired body. He unlocked the door, stepped inside, shut the door, and then crashed on the couch. He simply didn't have the strength to get back to his bedroom, much less the desire to go anywhere else than the closest spot possible. As he slept, thoughts of several things came rushing through his mind. In one thought, Mike wondered what would happen if he could travel back in time, exposing the androids underneath their costumes to his child self. In another thought, he wondered how long it had taken Mr. Frits to design and build the four of them, almost wondering what his relationship with April was for a moment. Then, for no explainable reason, Mike wondered if April were human, or just another android Mr. Frits build in his spare time. That and so many other ideas swirled throughout his subconscious in a wild maelstrom of electric pulses until finally, something had to end it. That something turned out to be Keith, whom of which casually burst into his apartment with the same smile on his face as always.

"Yo, Mike, you up yet?" Keith greeted, Mike groaning from his spot on the couch right away. Keith stepped in and stood just above his half-asleep friend and grinned, smacking his back as hard as he always did, blissfully unaware of how tired and sore he already was. "Dude, come on, it's 2:00 in the afternoon" Keith complained. "What do you want?" Mike asked, the pillow on his face slightly muffling his voice. Keith merely positioned Mike's body into an upright, sitting position and sat down on the couch. "I just came by to see how your first night on the job went" he responded right away. Mike simply sighed and thought over his answer. He was still obligated to keep their 'family' a secret, so there was no way he could simply tell him the truth. "Let's just say, I found out something really weird about the place" Mike stated, Keith immediately gasping in response. "What is it?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. Mike sat there, looked his friend dead in the eye, placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in close. "I found out…" he leaned in further, "that the secret ingredient in the pizza sauce, is…" he paused momentarily, "…spice" Mike finally finished. Keith merely gave Mike a playful punch in the arm. "Don't kid me around, dude, you know how much I love the pizza there" he stated with an unamused facial expression. Mike simply sat there with a wide grin on his face, finally having gotten some payback on Keith for the first time in a long time.

After a bit of time passed, Keith stood and faced the door. "I'd love to mess around all day, man, but I got other stuff to do" he said as he opened up the door. The two friends exchanged waves and Keith headed out, slightly slamming the door behind him. With his apartment finally silent, Mike decided to think about his next course of action. Mr. Frits would be expecting him to come back sometime later, but he still needed to take care of a few things before then so he didn't look unprofessional or anything. Mike picked his hat up off the floor and looked at it. With a sigh, he stood up and headed towards the shower. After cleaning up and washing the uniform, he'd head out and find out what he could while it was still daylight out there. "I just hope that what I hear won't be anything I'd regret knowing…" he breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike found himself standing just outside the pizzeria. He needed to talk to Frederick, but there was a small part that didn't even want to go in. He debated whether or not he should go back and wait for his uniform to finish being cleaned, simply waiting the hours away until he was required to go back for his shift. Unfortunately, that was not his choice. With a sigh, Mike walked through the front door. He gave a dismissive wave to April as he walked in, the latter pouting her cheeks and crossing her arms. As Mike strode through the front room, he couldn't help but glance at Freddy and the gang onstage, all of them wearing their costumes. Frederick poked his head just a bit out of his office and ushered Mike in, his usual smile replaced with a concerned glance.

Mike stepped in and took a seat right in front of Frederick's desk, the latter sitting in the large chair behind it. The two merely looked at each other as they thought about their soon-to-be conversation. Soon enough, Frederick let out a sigh and April suddenly stepped through the door. "The others got the message and are stalling the crowd, sir" she stated as she took a seat next to Mike. Apparently, April did know about the androids, even having some relationship with them as well. Yet another thing Mike needed to find out more about. He gave Frederick a glance and the man simply returned it with a stern look.

"Mike, my boy, it's about time I started telling you the truth" Frederick started. Mike simply sat still and cleared his mind, eager to get some answers to everything going on. "You see, long ago, I was a promising engineer in the making when I first started learning about advanced robotics. There were a great deal of other careers out there, but I wanted to specifically design and build more advanced machines. This desire of mine eventually led me to a certain scientist, Dr. Fasbar, where I helped him build the perfect androids, the kind capable of feeling through special sensors in their bodies, and be able to feel and express emotions all of their own accord" he stopped, giving Mike a moment to process the new information. Mike immediately felt a bit of familiarity at the name, but only assuming that the establishment was named after the man, at least, after altering it a bit anyway. April kept her eyes on Mike the whole time he thought it over, until he looked back at Frederick.

"So, I take it that the mascots are those androids then?" Mike presumed, Frederick giving him an unidentifiable glance. "They weren't always mascots" he started, "Originally, they were designed to resemble humans better than you would believe" he added. Mike gave the man a skeptical look. "If that's so, then why did you change them into animals?" he asked, Frederick looking at April in response. "I did it, on the behalf of my daughter's suggestion" he said, Mike's eyes widening right away. "You're his daughter?" Mike all but screamed as he turned to face April, secretly overjoyed to know that she was human. April merely nodded, smiling at Mike endearingly.

Frederick cleared his throat and Mike turned to face him once again. "Allow me to further elaborate" he stated sternly, Mike re-focusing his efforts on paying attention. "Dr. Fasbar and I worked diligently, making certain to continue our research and continue to build, but after Bonnie was finished, the poor Doctor's heart started to pain him, eventually leading to his death hours later" he said in a very somber tone, incredibly dark considering how cheerful Frederick had always seemed.

Mike merely glanced down at the ground, unintentionally giving the late Dr. Fasbar a moment of silence. His ears perked up quickly though as Frederick continued. "Since that day, the androids were incredibly depressed, unable to escape the slump the doctor had put them through. If not for April's quick thinking, the four of them may have undergone something far worse than either of us could ever imagine" Frederick said, glancing once again at April, this time smiling at her. "It was her idea to convert the androids into animalistic designs, even creating a family restaurant that would give the four of them a feeling of being needed once again" he said, Mike and April both beaming at the words being said. That is, until Frederick spoke up again.

"Unfortunately, the pain was still causing the four of them distress, so I had to do the unthinkable" Frederick said in a tone that Mike was certain he wasn't trying to speak in. "What…what did you do?" Mike inquired, slightly worried about what would be said next. "He erased their memories of Dr. Fasbar" April said, surprising them both. Frederick merely glanced away while Mike began questioning April. "The pain they felt when he passed away was worse than either of us had ever seen, that's why he had to help them out of it" April told him, Mike simply sitting there with an incredulous expression.

"I had no other choice" Frederick responded quickly and sternly, "You saw how depressed the four of them were" he added soon after. April merely sighed and glanced elsewhere. "I'm mostly glad that they're happy now, I just wish that they didn't need to go through all that when we changed them" she stated as she looked out at the cast on stage. "I'm afraid that's something you and I both wish were possible" Frederick responded before looking back at Mike. "You see, each of them had gone through a change, not only in appearance, but also in persona, being all but completely different beings than how they are now" he stated with a wistful tone. Mike didn't even have a chance to respond when Frederick opened his mouth to speak again.

"April gave each of them their new designs and even their names, and once the programming had been completed, we had completely started over" Frederick continued, "We had moved from one city to another, entertaining the masses by opening establishments all over the country. Meanwhile, we had the original cast stay here in order to better keep tabs on the ways they acted" he explained, Mike immediately feeling better now after having heard so much. Though, he couldn't help but feel bad for the androids; after learning about all that they went through, it was amazing how he still managed to have dry eyes once it was over.

"That's everything that I have to tell you, my boy" Frederick ultimately said. Mike just sat there with his arms crossed, trying his best to process everything that had been discussed for the time being. At that time, Mike remembered what had happened late last night, or very early that morning would be better. Regardless, Mike felt the need to bring up the unusual behavior Bonnie exhibited. "Well, since you're finished talking about their past, I guess it's only right I bring up what they did currently" Mike started, Frederick arching an eyebrow in response.

"Late last night, Bonnie started stalking the hallways, looking for something. When I approached her, she called me an intruder and grabbed me. I managed to snap her out of it before she threw me out, but when I questioned her about it, she claimed that she didn't remember, and I think Chica may have been in on it" Mike explained, Frederick closing his eyes to think it over. "I see that I have forgotten to remove certain offline functions after all" he stated, Mike simply blinking in confusion. "Each of the four androids has a specific program designed to take action after they deactivate themselves, Bonnie's being to find and remove intruders for the building. Bonnie may not be aware of it, but the others are, and I suspect Chica may have wanted to warn you about it, but decided not to for some reason" Frederick explained, Mike instantly wanting to question Chica later that evening. For the time being, Mike merely nodded and stood up.

He stretched his arms out and gave a light yawn. "I trust that you'll withhold this information from them?" Frederick inquired. Mike gave the matter of thought and nodded. "I don't wanna rain on their parade, not when they've been (almost) nothing but nice to me so far" he stated, eliciting a smile from both Frederick and April. "Good, because they really seem to like you" said April, a grin crossing her features. Mike simply shrugged his shoulders and started for the door. "I guess I'll see you guys around closing time then" he stated, the two in the office nodding.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into his car. He came in, got what he wanted, and came out with an all-new respect for everyone there. Mr. Frits for being the one to build the androids, April for helping them out after their original creator passed, even for the androids themselves with how they were still able to hold their heads up, even if they didn't remember their actual creator. He would have to make certain to find out a few things before he went in for his shift later that evening, all the better to surprise the androids when they came in.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Mike had even known it, it was passed sunset and he stood before the pizzeria once more, this time being dressed up in his recently-washed uniform. He'd shown up thirty minutes after closing time, and that's factoring how long it had taken him to get a special gift for the androids before heading in. With a smirk on his face and a present under his arms, Mike opened up the door in time to catch the last show of the evening. Mike strolled down the hall before anything else, wanting more than anything to make the gift as surprising as possible, even crouching slightly to keep the gang from seeing it. He took a quick step into his office and set it down just underneath his desk, feeling good about what he was going to do once closing time rolled around. "Guess I can catch the last show for old time's sake" Mike mused as he stepped back and down the hall.

The last show turned out to be a lot like Mike remembered it from his more youthful times, perfect for the kids. He leaned up against the wall next to the stage and smiled, then watched as Freddy and the others made the most painfully-fake waves to the kids as their parents led out the door. A few minutes passed and Freddy spoke up in her true voice, not once moving out of the ordinary. "Are they gone?" she asked, "Yep" Mike answered, all four ascots sighing and hanging their heads low.

Freddy was the first to take her costume off, seeming the most relieved by the emptiness out of all of them. "That took forever" she griped, a noticeable scowl across her features as she tapped her back with the paw of her costume. Mike understood the gesture and stepped onstage, undoing the latches on the back of it and watching it fall apart right away. "You would not believe how heavy this suit is, I'm amazed not to have any dents because of it" Freddy stated, Chica discarding his costume and walking over, placing a hand on the bear's shoulders. "Feels alright to me" he stated, Freddy giving him a playful shove. "Quit playing me, you know just how heavy it is" she stated. "He should, considering how much ye make 'im carry it for ya" Foxy commented as she slipping out of her costume, Bonnie following soon after with a small giggle.

Chica merely bent over to pick up his sister's costume while the others went on about their usual banter. What surprised him was Mike bending down to help him out. "It's really heavy, ya know?" Chica reminded, only for Mike to grin at him and attempt to pull on the bulky fragments, only to wind up nearly dislocating his shoulders and falling flat on his face, the girls all laughing at his misfortune. "Tried to tell him" Chica breathed, following with a quick facepalm.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves" commented April, whom of which stepped in alongside her father. Freddy merely shrugged her shoulders as she donned her top-hat. "Can't blame us for wanting to unwind after all that mayhem, especially that little concert we had to earlier" the bot stated. "Why did ye need us ta stall, anyhow?" Foxy asked as she hopped off the stage. "Me, dad, and Mike all had to have a little chat earlier and we didn't want anyone getting suspicious" April replied, smiling as she glanced up to see Mike holding his pained face. "Be sure to play nice now, we've got an inspector coming by at the end of the week" Frederick stated happily, the four androids all nodding, "We promise we will, Father" Bonnie added with a smile.

With that out of the way, Frederick and April waved and left Mike to his job as the night watchman, the androids waving back at them. Once the two of them had left, the four androids turned to face Mike, each of them having their own reactions to him being around a second night. "Nice ta see yer still around" Foxy commented as she crossed her arms. "I honestly didn't think you'd show up" Chica added, a look of skepticism in his eyes. Bonnie merely stood next by the edge of the stage, twiddling her fingers. "I think it's nice of you to come back" she stated shyly, making Mike blush a little bit as Freddy quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Aw, look who has the hots for my little sister?" she teased, delicately poking Mike's face with a finger/claw. Mike merely batted the finger away with a sarcastic grin on his face. "As if" Mike responded, making Bonnie's ear droop slightly. "Something wrong with datin' me baby sister?" Foxy questioned with a very noticeable scowl across her features.

Mike merely shrugged his shoulders and sighed, then looked the fox right in the one eye he could see. "There's nothing wrong with it, just the fact that I don't really like the idea of a human and an android dating" he stated, getting a raised eyebrow from both Freddy and Chica. Foxy merely blinked and then stared at Mike for a moment, not saying anything as she did so. After a few seconds passed, she made a shrugging motion with her hands and simply shook her head. "There just ain't no getting' through to ya" she stated, Freddy giggling at her. "You just don't know men, Foxy" she stated as she sat down on the edge of the stage. Foxy arched an eyebrow and looked at her older sibling. "And I suppose ye think that ye know any more about 'em than I do?" the pirate questioned with her hook-hand against her hip. Freddy simply giggled once again, smiling up at Mike from where she sat before looking back at Foxy. "A lot more, actually" she stated in a clearly condescending tone, making Foxy scowl at her with her shoulders tensed.

Almost as if on cue, Chica walked over to Mike. "They're gonna be going at it for a while, you still wanna help me out with the costumes?" the chicken offered. Seeing as how watching sisters argue was about as entertaining as watching paint dry, Mike decided to oblige. Mike got on his knees and started pushing some parts of Freddy's costume, finding it quite a bit easier than trying to lift them. Chica, however, was carrying the majority of the costume underneath his arms, showing no signs of difficulty in moving them. _'I guess it makes sense, androids and all'_ he thought, secretly wondering if Bonnie ever helped Chica and moving their costumes. Speaking of which, Bonnie stepped in-between her older sisters in an effort to stop their arguing, almost immediately succeeding with just a glance at both of them.

Some time passed and everything had been taken care of. The discarded costumes were placed backstage, and the little argument Foxy and Freddy were having been settled peacefully. Whether Mike felt as though things were dragging on too long or if he were simply too excited to stall any longer, he didn't know. What he did know, however, is that he wanted to surprise them with the gift he picked up. "Hey gang, listen up" he addressed them, all four sets of eyes-or in Foxy's case, eye-turning onto him. "Let's all head to my office for a bit" he stated, then proceeded to lead them down the hall. With nothing better to do with their evening, the androids complied.

Soon enough, the group was all inside Mike's office. The four of them each had their own pattern to how they acted while standing; Bonnie was keeping her hands close to her person, Freddy had a single hand placed over her hip, Chica had his arms crossed, and Foxy kept both her arms at her sides. Mike found it a little strange how he'd managed to figure out such a pattern so quickly, but simply left the matter alone as he reached under the desk and produced a box. It had red wrapping over the body of it with a gold ribbon tied off into an intricate little bow. "I wanted to give you guys this" Mike stated as he handed the box off to Freddy, who accepted it graciously.

For the most part, the four of them didn't really say or react much, each of them having surprisingly difficult faces to read. Freddy tried pulling the paper off as carefully as she could, almost hesitant to open it. Foxy merely cut the ribbon right off with a single swipe of her hook, her face still neutral as the box was opened. Inside the box were a small camera and a silver photo frame alongside it. "I thought that you guys might want a photo or two to commemorate the occasion" Mike stated, "Sorry it's a little late though" he added.

For a solid minute, nobody said or did anything. Mike couldn't tell whether or not they felt so touched that they couldn't speak, or simply didn't know how to respond. He got his answer soon enough though, as Bonnie wrapped her arms around shoulders, having to lean on the tips of her toes in order to do so. "Thank you, Mike" she stated happily, making Mike smile in return. Looking at the others, he found each of them smiling at him as well, and soon enough, he was embraced by them all too. He was a bit nervous about Foxy's hook and Freddy's claws for a bit, but they managed to avoid hugging him in any place too soft. _'Thus the perfect start to a new lifestyle'_ thought a voice in the back of Mike's head.


	9. Chapter 9

It was high-time for celebration and the celebration is now. Mike and the androids happily sat in the security office, sharing old stories and talking over a pizza. Naturally, the androids didn't eat it, seeing as how they lacked the digestive acids needed for doing so, but at least they each had a can of warm oil. Chica sighed happily and threw his can into the trash. "This is where it's at" the chicken android stated with a smile upon his beak, Bonnie and Freddy nodding soon after. Foxy had her hook up to her chin and had her eye closed. "What's up?" Mike asked. "I'm thinkin' of a good spot for our first family portrait" Foxy responded. Freddy glanced at her with a small grin. "I never would've pegged you for the sentimental type, Foxy" Mike mused, Foxy crossing her arms in response. "In spite o' what ye think, I actually like havin' memories o' me time livin'" the pirate fox said, clearly annoyed.

Mike merely sat there and smiled, a little unnerved by how easily Foxy seemed to get annoyed_. 'I guess she's got a pirate's temper, too' _he thought as Freddy placed a hand on Foxy's shoulder. "Don't bite his head off now, he's still getting to know us" she stated in a typical, older sister tone. Foxy merely sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Aye" she stated firmly with a quick glance over to the frame. Mike was beginning to understand the androids a little further with each bit of conversation he had with them. Looking over, he briefly saw Bonnie blushing before she quickly looked away, implying that she had been staring at him for some time. Considering what happened the night before, Mike wanted to find out if they knew about her little patrols after hours. Though if he was to do that, he'd need to do it with tact, slip it into the conversation somehow.

For the time being, Mike thought about what he could do to get the conversation going, so he looked around and tried to find something to focus on. That thing turned out to be Chica, whom of which was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. From what Mike remembered, he seemed to be aware of how they act after 'going to sleep', so maybe chatting him up would be the best place to start. "Hey, Chica" he started, the chicken turning to face him, "You remember what happened last night?" he inquired, the others turning their attention to them. "What happened last night?" Foxy asked, Bonnie awkwardly stroking her arm. "Just another sleepwalking problem" Chica bluntly answered. Something seemed to click with the other two, as they both nodded before facing Mike themselves.

"Good thing it was just Bonnie" Freddy mused with a grin on her face, the android in question looking down at the ground. Chica stepped over and placed a hand on the rabbit's shoulders, the latter of whom looking up into his orange eyes. No words were spoken between them, but no words were needed to brighten Bonnie's mood. Mike looked at the two and instantly knew how close they had to be. _'I guess it only makes sense for a big brother to look out for-'_

"Why'd ye have to go and say that?" Foxy interrupted, standing right in front of Freddy with a glare aimed at her. Freddy simply looked into space as Foxy leaned over, the glare slightly intensifying. "Ye already know how sensitive the lass is, ye don't have ta make it worse!" the pirate shouted. Bonnie's ears drooped down and she stood up, slowly walking out of the room while Mike and Chica stood up for damage control. Mike just barely managed to notice her leave and looked back at the arguing sisters, Freddy now standing and glowering at Foxy. "You can handle this alone, right?" Mike asked, Chica stoically nodding as he approached the two.

Mike headed out of his office and down the hall, where he immediately found Bonnie by a large window, peering through the blinds. He approached the android slowly, not wanting to startle her, but her ears twitched and she looked over in shock. "It's okay, I just came out to check on you" Mike stated calmly, Bonnie responding in kind when she let down her guard. "You didn't have to do that, I'm fine" The android responded, though Mike was certain she was lying.

"You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Bonnie, I can tell you're upset about them" Mike stated as he stepped closer. Bonnie merely let out a sigh and looked at the window again. "It's not them, it's…" she started saying before her ears drooped again. "It's….?" Mike inquired, making Bonnie sigh once again. Bonnie started fidgeting by the window, her knees knocking against each other. Mike placed a hand on the android's shoulder, and although she flinched from the initial touch, she gradually calmed down.

Bonnie took a deep breath and started leaning against the windowsill. "It's just that…we've been inside this place for so many years, practically trapped inside its walls" she spoke in a somber tone, "We've never seen the light of day before, and I think it's starting to get to us" she added, Mike crossing his arms and thinking about it. _'I guess I'd get stir crazy too if I were holed up somewhere for so long'_ he thought as he opened up the blinds. Bonnie turned and looked towards Mike, a small twinkling effect in her eyes. "Mike, do you think we'll ever be allowed outside?" she asked, Mike blushing intensely from the adorable look on her face. His pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "I don't know if I have the right to say that…" he stated, instantly feeling the depressed look that Bonnie gave him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know if the world is ready to know you exist yet" Mike said, Bonnie's eyes going wide while her ears shot up. She quickly turned to face Mike, a shocked expression across her features. "That…that sounded just like" she stated before her eyes went fully white. She let out a pained yelp and grabbed her head, her legs collapsing on herself. "Bonnie!" Mike exclaimed, kneeling down to try and help the pained android. Bonnie merely shook her head, her eyes returning to normal while her ears drooped.

For Bonnie, she felt as if her brain just suffered a massive power surge, a small memory playing before her, covered in static. It lasted for a short moment before she saw Mike only inches away from her face. Naturally, she blushed and jumped back, crawling backwards on her paws. With her senses slowly returning, the redness in her face faded. Bonnie quickly got on her knees and stood up, having to hold her head slightly from the aching pain she felt. Sensing her difficulty standing, Mike instinctively wrapped and arm around her shoulder. It didn't take long for her blush to return, albeit slightly less intense than it was before. "Thank you, Mike" she stated shyly. "It's just what I do" Mike responded coolly.

The two staggered back to the security office slowly, wondering what they could say to the others once they realized what happened. Their thoughts were soon interrupted by a bright flash for a moment, followed by a familiar giggling sound. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a happy couple" said Freddy, holding up the camera. The picture she took quickly printed itself out from the camera and Foxy grabbed in her hand, waving it about in order to quickly develop it. "This should be good for the family album" Chica commented with a noticeable smirk.

Mike and Bonnie merely glanced at one another from the corners of their eyes, both of them blushing alongside each other. The awkwardness quickly transitioned into small grins, followed by a group laughing session. The two merely thought to keep what happened in the hall a secret for the time being; they had already caused enough for one night, there was no need to make it any worse. They'd tell them eventually, but that would come later on, there was still a celebration to be had, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came as soon as it went, and everybody was feeling the fatigue begin to set it. Mike had the androids plugged in for the last three or so hours before sunrise, though their reactions were mixed. Freddy wanted to stay up later than average, and Foxy wanted to start working on a scrapbook for the family. The only really reasonable ones were Chica and Bonnie, particularly the latter. Something about her seemed unusual after that little fainting spell, but she refused to inform Mike of anything. Chica was always really submissive and did what he was asked relatively quickly, so that just left the two problematic ones. Luckily, they didn't need much convincing, other than reminding them that they had a job to do the next day and would only have so many hours active if they didn't get to recharging sooner.

With a sigh, Mike headed out the front door and was greeted by a bright beam of sunlight from the dawning morning. _'If I keep up all this night-owl activity, I don't think I'll be able to see daylight anymore_' Mike thought with a small chuckle. The spots he was seeing faded away and managed to meet and greet Frederick and April. "Good morning, sir, April" Mike greeted, business as usual, despite being only the second day on the job. The two merely smiled and walked passed him. "Wonderful work, my boy" Frederick stated, "Be sure to rest up for tonight" April added.

Mike hopped into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, more than eager to get home and sleep. As he drove, he couldn't help but wonder about the future of his job, but more importantly, about the future of the androids. After what Bonnie experienced last night, it was likely that the reprogramming Frederick did wasn't entirely flawless. There seemed to be lingering memories that somehow made it passed the erasing. Mike didn't know much about the mechanics, but he knew when something was just off for some reason. Still, he didn't have much energy remaining to think about it, so he merely kept driving without thinking about anything too strenuously.

Once he made it back, he quickly felt like something was wrong, an itching sensation in the back of his head. Soon enough, Keith stepped out from behind the stairway. "Morning, dude!" he greeted with the same, big smile on his face as always. Mike had to struggle just to let out a loud groan at this development. He had no energy to spend talking to Keith, so he simply walked passed him with a small wave. Keith simply stepped in front of Mike, his smile becoming something different, something serious.

"Dude, come on, I came all the way out here just to talk to you after work, the least you can do is humor me" Keith stated, persistent in keeping Mike where he was. "Keith, please, just let me sleep and I promise we'll hang out this afternoon" Mike all but begged, Keith sighing in response. He stepped out of the way and gave Mike an unamused look. "Just remember, you promised" Keith said as he pointed at Mike and then walked away. Mike simply nodded, letting out an unintelligible groan and headed up the stairs to his apartment.

Much like the night before, Mike slumped inside. Unlike last time, he had the decency to put his uniform in the wash before he schlepped over to the bedroom, where he immediately fell flat on his face upon. The sandman was calling and Mike answered the phone right away, a faint snoring sound being heard as he slumbered. During his sleep, he began to dream about-surprisingly-the androids, mostly about Bonnie. He wondered about whether or not he should go to Frederick to inform him of her sudden lapse in memorization, but simply decided against it to let Bonnie have something to hang on to, possibly the others as well depending on whether or not Bonnie told them. Still, it would be nice to explore their memories slightly further, see if they could remember anything else aside from what slipped through the cracks.

Hours passed and Mike awoke to the sound his front door being knocked upon, and rather feverishly at that, almost as if someone were in a rush to get to him. Mike staggered slightly getting up, a little disappointed at how his sleep was cut so short. "He's earlier than I thought he'd be" Mike thought aloud, obviously knowing it was Keith.

Opening the door, Mike wasn't surprised one bit to see Keith standing there, whom of which quickly raised his fist up, offering to bump it against Mike's. Mike of course complied, bumping his fist against his, the two smiling at each other. Keith stepped inside and Mike stretched out his arms and yawned. Now that he was rested and wide-awake, he was willing to fulfill his end of the bargain from earlier.

Mike sat down on the couch alongside Keith, the latter smirking at him in ways that Mike simply hated. "So, come on, how good is the job?" Keith asked. Mike simply gave him a skeptical look. "It's working out fine, why?" Mike asked, Keith making a "go on" gesture with his hand. "Dude, you went back for a second night, so it's gotta be something keeping ya there" Keith stated. Mike always knew Keith was smarter than he looked, but he never thought he'd be this inquisitive about job conditions. "Why do you want to know something as drab as that?" Mike asked. "Well, you looked kinda shocked about something when you came back yesterday, I figured something happened and wanted to know more" Keith responded.

Mike had to wonder if there may have been a tad more to it than that, but Keith was usually such an open book to those who knew him, so there really wasn't anything to suspect. "It just really speaks to me is all" Mike responded, Keith letting out an unsure "Hmm…". Mike was unsure of how Keith may respond, but he had to keep the latter from discovering something amiss, and to make sure he didn't, he kept a completely neutral expression, devoid of any signs of disinformation.

"I guess I can understand" Keith started, "I'd probably wanna do something that speaks to me too, if I had the option" he added soon after. Mike let out an internal sigh, feeling a little less worried now. Though he still had to question why he felt so nervous to begin with_. 'Probably just paranoid'_ he wondered as he came to realize that he wasn't paying attention to whatever Keith was saying. "-I mean, it is the place we always went to as kids, after all" Mike just barely caught Keith saying.

Over the next several hours, the two childhood friends simply chatted, occasionally turning on a short film to watch just to give themselves a bit of variety during their hanging out. Mike had to get up to put his uniform in the dryer during this time, giving Keith a reason to make a few mocking gestures about how he's a security officer, not a real cop. "I wouldn't want to be a real cop anyway, there's just too much pressure surrounding everything" Mike responded with a sly smirk. "It'd be too drab for me, I got better things to do anyway" Keith stated, followed by the two of them laughing at it.

Mike stretched out once again and looked at the clock, finding that it was started to approach 6:00 PM. Keith noticed this and stood up. "Well, I got stuff to do, so I'll just be heading out now" Keith stated as he walked over to the door. "Later days, Keith" Mike said, Keith waving a hand from behind, "Later Days" he said as he walked out, closing the door softly behind him. With a sigh, Mike plopped down on the couch and began wondering what he'd do until his shift started.

For Keith, however, he was wondering what was it that kept Mike working there, finding there to be a very strange aura around him, like he was trying to keep a secret from someone. "Whatever it is, I swear I'll find it" Keith stated as he drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't taken long before the sun set and Mike headed out for his next shift. When he arrived though, he was surprised to find that the place was already closed. Looking at the clock function on his car's radio, he found that he was a few minutes late and figured they didn't wait up for him. _'Figures'_ He thought as he stepped out and headed inside the pizzeria. He noticed a note on the counter, sitting in plain sight for Mike as he grabbed and read it.

"_Hey Mike,_

_Listen, the gang has been running for a long time without recharging, so we had them put to sleep once we closed for the night. They're all plugged in backstage, so be sure to keep watch over them. Don't be afraid to lock the doors if you think you need to, you know how Bonnie gets sometimes. Other than that, try to remain quiet; they may activate if their auditory sensors pick up anything, but they have to remain deactivated in order to fully recharge their power cells. We'll be by early in the morning as always, just make sure the gang stays plugged in by the time we get there. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ April Frits"_

Mike sighed and glanced over to the door leading to backstage. It was hard not being able to talk to the androids at night, it just gave the building a very lonely feel. With a shrug of his shoulders, he put his hands in his pockets and headed over towards his office. It only took a little bit to get there, where he laid his jacket on the rack and simply sat down behind his desk.

With a glance at the tablet, Mike decided it was time to start doing his actual job and look at the cameras. Considering the feeling of a cord from the last late-night encounter with Bonnie, he figured that they had some sort of cable they connected into themselves to conserve on power, even while they went through these "sleepwalking" moments. That alone was reminder enough for Mike to keep an eye on the lot of them, making certain that history didn't repeat itself.

A few hours passed and Mike was beginning to feel bored. He looked through the cameras leading backstage and found everyone present and accounted for at least ten times and simply grew tired of looking through the poor quality live footage. "For a guy as brilliant as Frederick is, you'd think he would be able to build some better cameras than this" Mike thought aloud, placing the tablet back on the table and dragging the brim of his hat over his eyes. "Guess I may as well get a little shut-eye" he stated as he leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk.

Mike wasn't certain how long it had been since he dozed off, but the sudden sound of metal scraping against the wall had him up right away. After it happened, it was suddenly silent, making Mike want to investigate. Then again, it may have been easier simply to reach for one of the door switches, but even with that in mind, Mike was unable to act before something heavy whacked him in the back of the head. Mike's limp body fell to the floor with a thud, the only audible sound being the scraping of a blade against another blade.

Mike awoke sometime later, tied to a support beam in a room he didn't recognize. "Finally awake are ye?" asked a familiar voice. Looking towards the source of it, he found Foxy stepping out of the shadows, but she definitely seemed different. For one thing, her eyes were the same as Bonnie's the other night; Black sclarae with white dots for pupils. Unlike Bonnie, however, her voice didn't have any kind of cybernetic tone to it. It was almost like she was perfectly conscious. Still, Mike couldn't help but look at the bizarre cord sticking out of her hip, seemingly connected to the wall. 'Is that how they can stay active after night?' Mike wondered before the familiar sound of scraping metal screeched through his ears.

"Ye best pay attention, bucko" Foxy stated, an eerie grin across her features. Mike's attention snapped to the pirate once away, a little unnerved by the unusual way she was acting. "What do you want?" he asked, Foxy snickering under her breath as she stepped closer. She slowly placed the sharp point of her hook under Mike's chin. "I'm just after the treasure that yer bilge rat crew stole from me, that's all" she responded. Mike suddenly felt very confused. Apparently, Foxy thought she was an actual pirate during her "sleepwalking" cycle, quite an odd function to have after deactivation.

Foxy leaned closer, a serious look on her face. "Now then, are ye going to tell me and makes things easy for yerself, or are ye goin' ta struggle?" she asked. "I don't know anything about any treasure" Mike responded, making Foxy slam her fist onto a nearby table, scowling at him. "I didn't ask ye to play around, now get ta tellin me about where ye hid the treasure" the android demanded, brandishing her hook closer to Mike's face. Mike wasn't certain if there was anything he could do or say to get him out of this, so he simply held still and looked Foxy between the eyes.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything about any treasure!" Mike pleaded, trying to find some way to reason with Foxy, but to no avail. The android merely walked passed him, hanging her head low with a sigh. "A stubborn one, eh? Well, I've got ways to make ya talk" Foxy stated as she began sifting through different items on a desk. Mike could hear all kinds of metallic objects clattering about, slowly beginning to worry about whatever it was that she was looking for. Foxy let out a charming "Ah", implying that she found what she was looking for. The android sauntered back towards Mike, hiding something behind her back. "We could've done this the easy way, boyo" she started, pulling out a large dagger from behind her back, "Ye would've gotten ta live in that case, but instead ye chose to make this difficult for me" she finished, sliding the point of her hook against the blade. "I wonder how difficult it'll be walking around with only one leg?" she wondered aloud, bringing the blade dangerous close to Mike, whom of which was practically panicking by this point.

Mike was thinking about a way to escape, some way to avoid being mutilated. Head trauma seemed to be the way to wake Bonnie up the last time this happened, but with his body bound, there was nothing he could do to even try. All he could do was pointlessly struggle against the ropes and pray for a miracle of some kind. Foxy brought the blade close to his neck agonizingly slow, blatantly trying to torture the poor man. For the first time in years, Mike actually felt paralyzed with fear. It was about then that a door behind Foxy burst open, a masculine voice yelling out "Leave him alone!" soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

Foxy stared down the vigilante daring enough to face her, dagger ready to begin cutting bodies apart anytime she needed it. Mike simply held still, staring at the man standing just a few feet in front of Foxy. He stood there with a large kitchen knife in his hand, poised and ready to strike as Foxy suddenly lashed out at him. The two forced themselves against each other's blades in a struggle, Foxy glaring at him. "Do ye really think a lubbar like you could be Captain Foxy?" the android asked, the vigilante not responding, merely speaking with his orange irises. Foxy didn't like how silent he was and snarled under "breath", trying to go for a quick swipe of his stomach with her hook. It seemed to land without a hitch, the vigilante falling to the ground with a thud. "Chica, no!" Mike screamed, Foxy grinning and then turning back to face him.

"Now that we got him outta the way, I guess I can deal wi-"Foxy started to say before Chica suddenly tripped, her face colliding with the floor hard. Mike seemed confused at first, but one look at the feathery wing around Foxy's ankle gave him all he needed to know. Mike let out a sigh of relief while Chica repositioned the now-unconscious Foxy onto her back, carefully taking the dagger she had and putting it out of her reach. "That was a close one" Chica stated, looking down at his sister with a concerned expression. "Tell me about it, she was trying to kill me over some treasure I didn't even know about" Mike added, struggling a bit to get free. Chica picked up his kitchen knife and stepped over, cutting away the ropes the kept Mike bound.

Mike looked down at Foxy, noting how unusual she looked when she wasn't trying to kill him. Something about her seemed peaceful, in a way. "Yeah" Chica said, "I worry about her sometimes" Chica said as the last bit of rope fell to the ground. "We should get her backstage, before something else-" Mike stated before his leg gave out on him, causing him to collapse. The next thing the guard felt wasn't anything like he expected; Rather than a painful landing on a hard floor, he actually felt something surprisingly soft. Picking his sore head off the ground, he noticed that he had actually landed on Foxy, his hand being just on top of her left breast.

Both Mike and Chica stopped breathing, the former's face being beet-red while the latter's eyes were wide. Neither of them moved an inch, which is more than what Mike wished he could say for Foxy. The android squirmed about slightly before her eye opened. She looked down at herself and found Mike lying right on top of her. The eyepatch covering her right eye flew straight up, revealing both of her eyes widening with surprise before turning back to Mike. Suddenly, Foxy narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl, beads of sweat beginning to form on Mike's brow. "Um…Foxy, I can ex-"Mike tried to explain before Foxy had sucker-punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him right off of her.

Chica simply stood there, surprised at how fast Mike was practically thrown off of his sister by his sister. "Damn it all ta hell, Mike!" Foxy shouted, grabbing Mike by his shirt collar. "I understand humans have needs, but that's just goin' too far!" she yelled, bringing her hook dangerously close to his face before Chica grabbed her arm. The android fox merely glanced back at Chica, her eyepatch re-setting itself over her right eye, and let Mike go. Mike stood up, struggling slightly from his leg and trying to smile. Foxy's ears merely twitched and she crossed her arms. "I'm going back to the others" Foxy said, stepping out of the room, slamming the door shut as she did.

Chica smirked slightly, knowing fully well that he made it in time. Mike noticed his smirk and stepped closer. "Thanks for that, Chica" he stated gratefully. Chica merely placed his hand on top of Mike's head. "It's just what I do, Mike" the android responded. "How did you know I was in trouble though?" Mike asked. Chica merely shrugged his shoulders. "You could say I'm a light sleeper" the android stated firmly. Mike simpl looked down at his foot, tapping it against the floor to see if anything was wrong. He looked back at Chica, whom of which now had his arms crossed. With a rub of his shoulder, Mike started pondering what time it was. A glance at a nearby clock revealed it to be just after 2:00 AM. "We should probably get you backstage" Mike stated, "Kay" Chica answered.

Once Mike had Chica plugged in, he started to leave when he suddenly caught the feeling of having eyes on him. Turning to the strange source, he found Foxy glaring at him. Mike chuckled awkwardly, slowly walking towards the door when Foxy suddenly spoke up. "I'll get ye for this" she said before deactivating. Mike could swear his heart stopped beating for a split-second as she threatened-no-as she promised to get her revenge. _'If that was her simply acting out, I don't wanna picture what she's like when she's out for revenge'_ Mike thought as he sprinted out from backstage.

Mike didn't know whether or not he was happy to only have a couple hours left. As he walked back to his office, he started to wonder if should consider talking to Chica; he seemed to know the most about the way each of his sisters acted, so maybe he'd be able to give him some tips about how to survive. Then again, maybe he was simply being paranoid. Bonnie didn't start sleepwalking, so maybe they each just had a schedule for how they acted_. 'That makes sense, right?' _Mike wondered as he made it back to his office. Once he was in his chair, he looked at the door switches. Not wanting to take any chances, Mike slammed the buttons on both walls, the two doors slamming shut right away. It was going to be a long few hours and Mike was **NOT **going to take any chances, not when so few things made sense to him.

Before Mike even knew it, it was 6:00 AM, meaning his shift was over and he could rest easily. The exhausted night watchman staggered to the front door, practically groaning like the zombie he felt he was. He didn't even greet the Frits' as they walked passed him, he just wanted to sleep off this entire night as if it were nothing. _'Mental note: Have Frederick tell me all of the android patterns when I get back'_ he noted as he drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few hours went as fast as they came, and Mike found himself just outside the pizzeria within seconds. Mike was almost certain that he would find Frederick and April sitting outside, waiting for him, but was surprised to find another note on the door. "This is already getting old" Mike thought aloud.

"Hey Mike, it's April again.

Listen, Chica's waiting for you in the office. He's gonna tell you everything you need to know to survive when the girls go to sleep. Sorry we couldn't be there to help out, but Chica insisted on doing it alone. Just trust me when I say that Chica's a tough guy to say 'no' to. Hope to see you in the morning

-April Frits"

Thinking about it, Chica did seem the most knowledgeable about them, so it made a bit more sense that he'd want to tell him. Still, Mike couldn't help but wonder why Chica requested being alone. Then again, there were a lot of things about Chica that simply didn't make sense, like how he seemed to not want Mike to know about the way the others acted. Then there was the way he acted after Mike had found out, almost mocking him in some way. _'Maybe he's just a troll'_ Mike wondered as he walked down the hall to his office. Of course, that didn't make much sense either. Chica acted in ways far too serious to even consider being a joker, so it had to be something else.

Mike found the android chicken-upon closer thinking; he should be designed to resemble more of a rooster-sitting on his desk with his arms crossed. He glanced up at Mike with an unreadable expression, waiting for him to enter. "Hey" he greeted in a tone as neutral as his expression. "Hey" Mike responded as he set his jacket inside the locker. Chica stood up and walked over. "So, like you already know, these switches control the doors" Chica explained as he pointed at the door switch. "The doors can stay down for six hours straight, even with everything else running. Believe it or not, it's actually something we got fixed recently; at first, we could only keep them closed for an hour or two before the power ran out, it was a serious problem" Chica elaborated. _'How much power would these doors have to suck up to completely drain the building in an hour?'_ Mike wondered.

"So these doors" Mike started saying, "They're meant entirely to keep Bonnie and Foxy out, right?" he asked. Chica nodded, "It's something we found out about only a month or two ago, so we're still not sure of any surefire ways to counter these sleepwalking times of ours" Chica stated. The android turned around with his arms crossed. "These doors are just a precaution in case of absolute emergency though, like a crazed gunman or something" he continued.

Questions only continued piling up inside Mike's head. The things Chica told him seemed to only increase the desire to learn more, but he still had other things he needed to find out. "Frederick told me that each of you sleepwalking is lingering programming, what exactly does that mean for each of you?" he asked.

Chica simply raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean by 'programming', but each of us has something that repeats whenever we fall asleep. Bonnie patrols the halls to get rid of potential threats, Foxy acts more like a pirate and I make pizzas in the kitchen, or at least that's what they tell me" the android explained.

Mike had a bit more to work with after having heard Chica's story, though the way the chicken started explaining things seemed to prove more confusing. 'They really don't seem to remember anything, do they?' Mike thought as he approached the door controls. That was about the time where Mike realized that one android was left out of the story. "What about Freddy, what does she do when she sleepwalks?" Mike asked.

Chica put a hand to the underside of his beak and closed his eyes. He seemed to be thinking of an answer, but couldn't really find one. "That's something I actually don't know" the android answered with a sodden expression. "As far as I know, Freddy doesn't actually sleepwalk, that or she does and we simply never see it happen" Chica elaborated.

Curiouser and curiouser. Even though the others are semi-predictable, Freddy seems to be the only mysterious one of the bunch. Mike thought for a moment about each of them. Bonnie seemed to be made to remove burglars, Chica made preparing for the next word day easier by supplying the kitchen with more pizza, and Foxy…seemed to be good at torturing and even executing perpetrators. If that were the case, then what was left for Freddy? There were protection protocols, and even a supplying protocol already being followed, so maybe…she followed a combat protocol?

Thinking more about it, Mike realized that combat may have been her original purpose, and considering how she was the tallest of all of them, and her claws were sharp enough to outdo a real bear, maybe she had strength to rival a real bear too? Perhaps another conversation with April of Frederick was in order.

Considering the fact that Mike had been standing around, not saying anything for a little bit, Chica took the opportunity to take a seat. Mike eventually snapped out of it and looked at the android curiously. He crossed his arms and started wondering how exactly Chica may have felt about certain matters, considering that he always handled things so stoically. Did he even have emotions to speak of?

"Hey, Chica," the android looked over at Mike, "How exactly do you feel about…the way the others act at night?" he asked sheepishly. He expected Chica to give a one-word answer like always, though he was a bit surprised to see him think it through before responding.

"Being the only male out of four is always difficult, and being the middle child is even worse. Still, I always worry whenever my sisters get in something that's over their heads; it makes me feel as though I have to be able to step up in case something happens to them. The thing I don't like though is the possibility of something bad happening, so I guess that's why I was designed like this, to be able to protect them the way I should" Chica explained sternly.

Something about the way Chica explained it seem to resonate with Mike. He walked over and smiled at the android. "You don't have to worry about anything, I'll be there to protect them, to protect all of you" Mike stated happily.

Chica simply looked at the guard, and then started laughing at him. "Yeah, I'm sure we can rely on a guy to protect us when he can't he even protect himself from us" the android responded with another chuckle. Mike simply furrowed his brow and glowered at the android. "Maybe, but at least I can do things that you can't" he defended, Chica responding with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and what would that be, Mr. Nightwatch?" he questioned petulantly. "I don't need to plug anything into my neck to keep going" Mike responded, gesturing to his jugular with his thumb.

The two merely smiled and laughed at each other, amused by how competitive they could be just trying to keep each other safe. Chica wouldn't say it out loud, but he actually gained a bit more respect for Mike, even becoming more willing to put more of his trust upon the night guard. Mike was willing to work with Chica to keep the girls safe, but he'd make an effort to outdo the chicken android whenever he could.

The two merely kept on laughing as the camera scrolled off towards the windows, where a pair of white dots was peering inside, a scowl expression noticeable just underneath them. It vanished before Chica glanced over. "Something up?" Mike inquired. Chica just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I need to get my optical receptors checked, I could've sworn I just saw something outside the office" Chica explained. Mike wasn't sure whether he wanted to believe it, but he silently hoped Chica's eyes simply weren't functioning properly.


	14. Chapter 14

Another day comes and goes in what feels like a blink of the eye as Mike finds himself back at the restaurant in record time. There was some small amount of time spent with Keith earlier that day, but it was mostly just chatting about their recent exploits.

Walking inside, Mike immediately found the androids cleaning up what looked like a crime scene, blood seemingly splattered all over the place. As you could probably expect, the poor guard took it extremely bad, nearly having a miniature panic attack as he hyperventilated.

Freddy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Mikey, we just had a little accident earlier because of a little…pizza malfunction" she explained softly.

"We wouldn't 'ave needed ta worry 'bout it if Chica didn't overdo the sauce" Foxy complained as she mopped about.

"I didn't overdo the sauce, those kids were just incredibly messy" Chica defended, clearly annoyed.

Foxy stepped closer to the android, mop raised as a weapon. "Don't go blaming the kiddies fer your own shortcomin's lubber" the pirate threatened, Chica responding in kind by raising his arms.

"It's nobody's fault!" Freddy exclaimed. The others simply looked back at her, all of them surprised, even Mike. Based on everything he knew from before, Mike had Freddy pegged as the lazy eldest sister. Seeing her take charge the way she did though, it seemed pretty unlike her.

The others merely glanced at different locations and resumed cleaning. Mike looked up to find something he'd never think to find on Freddy; a scowl. _'I guess it must be an even worse mess than I thought'_ Mike wondered as Freddy leaned against him.

Freddy sighed. "You'd think they could keep their petty squabbles to themselves and just…get to work or something" the android mused, tapping her clawed fingers on the top of Mike's hat.

After that, Freddy went on a little tangent about the importance of being able to work properly when you're all that you've got to one another. Mike had started to tune her out though, his focus was primarily on Bonnie. She was scrubbing the edge of the stage, looking a little distraught. Considering her usual track record, it was odd to see her so…diligent, for a lack of better words. _'I guess she's got a lot of thing to-'_ Mike thought before being repeatedly poked in the cheek by a rather sharp claw.

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to ignore a lady when she's talking to you?" Freddy rhetorically asked. Mike simply made a (-_-) face and sighed. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's just been a lot to take in" he apologized, getting a smirk out of Freddy. The android leaned down to the point where she was eye level, her smirk never leaving her features.

Mike was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with how close Freddy was suddenly getting, and considering how upset she was earlier, getting friendly so quickly wasn't a good sign. The bear trailed her fingers up Mike's shoulder, sending a chill up Mike's spine. "So, what say we take away a lot of thoughts?" Freddy offered seductively. "Foxy told me all about how your lust drove you to do what you did the other day, but I think I can help" she added on, her voice cooing slightly.

Bonnie stepped closer, her face convulsed into a scowl. "Freddy, don't you see you're scaring him?" the rabbit scolded. Freddy merely glanced at her sister. "Oh come on, Bonnie, it's just some harmless fun" she complained. Bonnie simply stood her ground and crossed her arms, making her older sister sigh and back away. "You're no fun" the bear muttered under her breath.

Mike smiled at Bonnie, the latter of whom smiled back. Freddy simply crossed her arms and pouted, then started heading down the hallway. Something about her seemed off though, like there was more to all of this somehow. "Did something happen, I mean, besides the obvious?" Mike asked. Bonnie simply looked at the ground with a depressed expression.

"One of the kids accidentally broke the arm of Freddy's costume" Chica stated, not even stopping mopping. "It was around noon or so, so she 'ad ta be put backstage all day long" Foxy added. _'She's upset because of a costume?' _Mike thought as Bonnie spoke up. "I've never seen her like this, Mike, could you please go check on her?" she requested.

"Yeah" Mike answered, following after the eldest android. The hallway was narrow, and it only had maybe two places for Freddy to go to, but there was high doubt that she would go to the supply closet. Peering through the window of the security office, Mike found her at his desk, looking through the cameras with the tablet. Treading carefully, Mike entered his office.

"You really loved that costume, huh?" Mike questioned as he took a seat next to Freddy. "That costume is the only way that I can be with the kids" the android answered. "You have no idea what it's like here after hours…everything is always so lonely, the kids are gone, the whole place just feels so empty" she continued.

Mike had unknowingly leaned in at some time, empathizing with her in some way. "What about the others, I mean, you have siblings don't you?" he asked, seemingly making the matter worse.

"They're nice and all, but they just don't give me the same feeling of happiness that the kids do" she stated melancholically. Mike simply didn't know how to process such a response; he wouldn't really begin to know just how she felt inside. Freddy always looked so happy before when she was onstage and such, but seeing her like this was just eating him up inside.

"So is it the kids that make you happy, or is it the feeling of being watched all the time?" Mike asked, unsure of how she'd react. "I guess it's a little of both, but I really just love the feeling I get from seeing all those happy faces. It makes me feel like doing a good job, it makes me feel…wanted" she all but whispered, a tear-like substance appearing on the corner of her eye socket.

She was actually crying. Something she loved doing was suddenly taken away from her, and she's already this upset about it? She really does love what she does. Mike leaned in and placed a hand on her shoulder. Freddy was mildly startled by the sudden feeling, but tried to feign a smile nonetheless. "You're sweet, but it's not going to get my costume fixed, and we're due for an inspection tomorrow too…" she muttered as she continued staring at the tablet. Looking down, Mike saw that her costume was backstage, the arm broken off and in shambles.

For a moment, Mike wondered if Freddy's real arm was seen through the debris, but figured she was probably brought backstage before it could happen. The idea made for a very depressing mental image; a bunch of kids, all disappointed that their favorite was suddenly forced into disposition. It was most…pitiable, for a lack of better words. Mike had to do something, anything to right this wrong.

"Ye want us to do what?" questioned Foxy. Everybody was gathered together in the bathroom, the one place the cameras didn't look into. If this plan were going to work, they needed to be someplace Freddy couldn't see them; they couldn't discredit the thought of her flipping through the camera channels, randomly checking up on them.

"I just want to fix up her arm is all; we can do that, can't we?" Mike answered while looking at Chica. Considering how knowledgeable he was, there was no doubt that he knew how. "Yeah, but it'll take a little while" the chicken answered.

"And just how do ye expect ta have enough time to get the blasted thing while Freddy's lookin' at it?" Foxy questioned. All Mike and Chica did was glance at each other before turning their attention back to Bonnie and Foxy, grinning at them mischievously.

Foxy's merely let her shoulders droop. "…Ye can't be serious?" she asked, Bonnie perking up slightly.

Freddy sighed as she continued staring at the tablet. Her poor costume still in pieces. The android's ears twitched when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Looking over, she found a pair of familiar ears sticking up just outside the window. Up rose the smiling face of her youngest sister, Bonnie. Freddy faked a smile to the rabbit, waving at her as she stepped in.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's up?" Freddy inquired, the rabbit giggling to her.

"You've been pretty down ever since earlier, so we've come to cheer you up" Bonnie answered.

"We?" Freddy questioned before a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, the right hand being a hook.

"Aye, we figured we should do all we can to help ye in this time o' need" Foxy stated as Freddy simply stood up, the former now dangling around her shoulders like a scarf.

Freddy could definitely tell that something was wrong here. Bonnie was always chipper, especially when she needed to cheer up her siblings. Foxy, on the other hand, was always more a loner, preferring to keep to herself in every sense of the word, even down to emotional hardship. The two were clearly up to something, and she had a sneaking suspicion Mike was in on it. Still, considering how Foxy was there, she may as well humor them. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Freddy certainly never expected to be in Pirate Cove, dressed up as just the namesake. "This be the fun part now" Foxy stated as she started up the motor on the fake ship, making it rock in time with the fake waves beneath. _'At least it beats moping'_ Freddy thought as she faked another smile.

Bonnie was simply looking through a telescope the whole time, trying to cheer up Freddy to the best of her ability. At least, that was the first reason anyway. What she really wanted to see was how Foxy acted when they were in her room. The pirate had always been relatively tame around everyone else, but in the sanctum of her "ship", she seemed to completely change into a different person. She actually seemed to having fun.

"First mate Freddy, keep yer watch on the tide, can't be 'avin' sharks on me ship now" Foxy ordered, completely consumed in her programming. Freddy simply propped her head up in her cupped hand and played along. _'No sense in taking away from her fun'_ she thought. Bonnie merely smiled and glanced towards the door. _'I hope the guys will be finished soon, I'm not sure if we can stall her for all that long'_ she wondered.

"Screwdiver"

"Screwdriver"

"Duct tape"

"Duct tape"

"Artificial bear fur"

"Artificial bear fur"

This was the kind of thing that kept happening for a sold thirty minutes; Chica working on the costume, Mike handing him the equipment he needed to fix it. For some reason or another, the two were able to work without any actual sign of difficulty, almost as if they were designed to work perfectly together. Or at least, Chica was. Maybe it was just something about males?

After a bit of work rebuilding the arm, it seemed complete, looking just the same as it was before. "Nice work, Mike" Chica complimented as he wiped his hands on a rag. "I was just doing what you were saying, you're the guy with all the talent fixing things" Mike responded.

"If ye are done with yer little bromance, we got a situation" said Foxy from behind. Both the guys looked at her, noting the slightly frantic look on her muzzle. "What's going on?" Mike questioned.

"Freddy's startin' ta get restless, she keeps trying to head back into the office and we're running outta ways to keep her from it" the pirate explained as calmly as she could.

"Where is she now?" Chica inquired, a little nervous.

"Wrestling with Bonnie just outside the supply closet in the west hall" she answered. Mike and Chica had to do a double take at that one. Wrestling? With Bonnie? The entire thing just didn't make sense to them. "Long story short, Freddy took our tryin' ta drag her away the wrong way and Bonnie was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Foxy elaborated.

One rush to the halls later, and the three found exactly what Foxy was telling them about. Freddy was on her knees, strangling Bonnie in choke hold while the latter struggled to tap the floor, signaling her submission. Freddy let her go and then glanced over at her audience. "I've had enough games, just let me be alone for a bit" she stated as she stood up.

Chica walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything as he looked right into her eyes, his face as stoic as ever. After thirty seconds of silence, Chica removed his hand and walked down the hallway, Freddy and Bonnie following soon after.

"How did they-"Mike wondered before Foxy interrupted.

"When ya live with a guy that doesn't speak much, ya learn to understand through the eyes" she stated as she soon joined them, Mike following right after.

Just on stage, Chica put his hand on the handle, then turned back to face Freddy with a small grin. "I was hoping we could surprise you with this, but…" he paused as he opened the door leading to backstage. Freddy walked in and immediately stopped with her hands just before her muzzle while her eyes went wide. She turned back to face the others. "You…fixed my costume?" she asked, clearly giddy.

Chica motioned to Mike with his thumb. "All his idea, said it was important to you-and as such-important to us too" he explained. Without any hesitation, Freddy ran up to Mike and embraced him, completely lifting him off the ground while she squeezed him.

Mike found the embrace to be enjoyable, though there was something making it difficult for him to breath, more like two somethings really. "Oh, you are just the sweetest man I've ever known, thank you so much, Mikey" Freddy called out as she squeezed him tighter. It took all of Mike's willpower not to struggle, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to survive anything if he went out of line.

Luckily, Freddy let him go soon after. Of course, he fell flat on his ass with a thud, his cap crooked and his face red. While Bonnie helped the man to his feet, Freddy was busy swooning over her costume, even happily jumping about. Mike was glad to see her so happy, though he couldn't help but steal a glance at the way her breasts jiggled every time her feet returned to the floor.

"This calls for a celebration!" Freddy cheered happily as she went through a few parts of backstage, uncovering what appeared to be an old karaoke machine. While Mike straightened himself out, he tried to inquire why they even had such a machine there to begin with.

"We originally had this one gimmick where we could invite kids onstage to sing with us. Of course, it would've gone a lot better if we could've programmed our own songs into it" Chica explained, as per usual.

"There be a lot o' songs on it regardless" Foxy added, Bonnie smiling and nodding as well.

Freddy hauled the machine right out the door without any actual struggle. As if the sharp claws or the bruises on his arm weren't inclination enough, this reminded Mike to always stay on the bear's good side.

Freddy scrolled through a few songs and smiled when she found the one she wanted. Before Mike could even get off the stage, Freddy threw a microphone at him. After catching it, he looked over at the android, seemingly inviting to join her in a duet. Mike stepped over and looked at the song she selected, finding it to be a rather recent song, one that he even knew the lyrics for after non-stop listening to it one day. With the others already sitting just before the stage, the show was about to begin.

_(Freddy)_

_All that we love and hold so dear_

_Could disappear one day without warning_

_(Mike)_

_We fear if we get too close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_(Freddy)_

_Can you reminisce? Can you recall?_

_The last time you felt some joy at all?_

_Or maybe you are so blessed to a point_

_Where you can't remember anything_

_(Mike)_

_The fact we're alive, right here and now_

_We take it for granted but that's how_

_We'll find hope when we may need it most_

_When we realize the miracle_

_(Both)_

_All that we love and hold so dear_

_Could disappear one day without warning_

_We fear if we get too close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

_(Freddy)_

_Some people may call the kindest deed_

_An act of mere hypocrisy_

_But never mind those who have lost their faith_

_You shouldn't give in to what they say_

_(Mike)_

_As a matter of fact, just hear me out_

_Even if it was for a selfish cause_

_A salvageable hypocrisy_

_Is superior to murderous honesty_

_(Both)_

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Let's go_

_All that we love and hold so dear_

_Could disappear one day without warning_

_We fear if we get too close to it_

_We'll lose it all in a heartbeat_

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

_Everyone tells you from time to time_

_To never give up like a scene from a movie_

_They tell you to stand up for yourself_

_As if it was always that easy_

_There is a handful of courage in my heart_

_That is waiting to shine on my darkest day_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

Let's go

Chica and the girls rocked out as Freddy and Mike sang, Mike even having thrown his tie and cap to the crowd halfway through. By the time it was over, Bonnie was cheering happily and Mike was a panting mess. The guard fell back from the sudden exhaustion, laughing as hard as his lungs could manage.

This was the deciding point for Mike. If he wasn't resolute with his decision to stay before, he was now. These androids were the best friends he could wish for, and they were all willing to have him too. Just the joy in the air gave him such a high feeling. "Best. Job. Ever." He breathed happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike awoke on the stage in a haze. His hair was disheveled, his uniform was messy and his cap was somewhere he could only identify as a big paw that was wrapped around his mid-section. Looking at the source, he found Freddy with a blissful expression on her face, her entire arm wrapped around him. One glance around revealed the others to be in the same exact state, each of them having what appeared to be thin cords sticking out of their necks.

"Must've been some party last night" Mike groaned as he sat up, doing his best to straighten his uniform. The way Freddy looked was just a little unnerving; her eyes were open, but her eyeballs themselves were dark. The fact she was cuddling him only seemed to make things worse, like she didn't want Mike to leave or something. The sound of a car door slamming shut got Mike's attention, breaking away from his current train of thought.

Mike stood up right away and headed over to the door. He still looked like a mess, but he still wasn't as messy as he was after waking up. Opening the door was none other than Frederick and April, the former looking slighty worried about something.

"Good morning, sir" Mike greeted as casually as he could. Frederick simply walked passed him, April right beside him. This was a little troubling. It only got worse as the two seemed to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the androids sprawled out all over the place.

"What went on here?" April inquired, slightly stern, but still having an easy air to it.

"We…fixed up Freddy's costume and then…celebrated" Mike explained, fixing his shirt nervously.

Frederick sighed and slumped his shoulders, two things Mike never thought he would see. "Well, at least they had they're portable charge cables" he stated. Well, at least he knew now what purpose those cables were meant for.

"Well," Mike yawned, "I'll think I'll just be heading on home now" the guard continued, only to be stopped by April.

"You can't leave, we've got an inspection today and all employees are needed" she explained, causing Mike to go wide-eyed. Freddy had only mentioned the inspected last night, but the way she worded it made it sound like it would happen much later. He wasn't expecting it to happen this much sooner.

"How much time do we have before the inspection starts?" he asked, a small trace of panic in his voice.

"Just about three hours" Frederick answered, just as worried. Mike let out a sigh.

"Let's get to it, then" April stated as she walked around, tapping each of the androids. Some of them had managed to awaken on their own; others were just a little bit more stubborn.

"Five more minutes" complained a drowsy Freddy.

"Save it for later, we've got an inspection coming soon" April told her bluntly. The android muttered a few unintelligible things and got into line with her siblings.

Frederick stepped up with a serious expression on his face. "Alright then, as you know, an inspector is coming to look at the restaurant, make certain that everything meets the standards. Now of course, we can't let you be found out, so the four of you will be backstage in your costumes" he told the group, each of them nodding once he was finished. Bonnie seemed a little crestfallen at that, but since she always seemed so depressed anyway, Mike didn't pay it any mind.

An hour had passed and the main show stage had been cleaned up, the four androids all suited up and recharging properly just backstage. Mike was in the middle of mopping up when April suddenly approached him, carrying a cleaner uniform.

"You might wanna try this on before he gets here" she told him as she handed him the outfit. Mike simply took a whiff of himself in order to see that she was right. Without any inhibition, Mike gladly accepted the new uniform and headed off to the washroom to change.

When Mike stepped out, his uniform was a lighter blue color, but his tie was a darker one. _'Interesting contrast'_ Mike mused as he resumed mopping, April swabbing tables close-by. There were still a few things he wanted to ask her, obviously about the animatronics, but just as he stepped forward, Frederick approached him.

"Mike, my boy, nice timing. I need you to go and spruce up the basement. I have a nagging suspicion that we'll need to clean that part of the restaurant most" his boss explained, seeming a bit sterner than he usually would. Not wanting to go against his boss' orders, Mike complied, though he couldn't help but wonder when it was that they had a basement to begin with.

It didn't take much effort to see the "Employees Only" sign right next to his office. Though, it was strange how the door never really made much of an appearance before, but he probably just didn't notice it before. That was logical, right?

Mike pulled out his flashlight to illuminate the path down the square stairway. The guard shuddered as the sudden thought of something going wrong came to mind. "Damn horror movies, I really gotta stop watching them" he muttered as he approached another door. Opening it up revealed what looked like a small storage cache, most likely needed for all the things they couldn't hold onto backstage. Mike shone his torch throughout the room until a certain something caught his eye.

At first glance, it seemed like the body of another android, looking a lot like Freddy in fact. But there were a lot of major differences; for starters, this android's body was a lot slimmer than Freddy's, even having a smaller chest for that matter. Her hair was also longer, reaching down to her waist in a cascade of curly locks. Her top hat was a bit smaller, having a few blue bands across it, and she also held a small microphone in her no-doubt locked hand. The most noticeable thing about her though was her fur; it wasn't a soft brown like Freddy's at all, it was a sickening yellow color.

The eyes of the skull weren't lit, and her expression made her look like she was sleeping. Cautiously, Mike approached the odd android, wondering why it was that Frederick had left her to rot in the basement. He was almost about to touch it until the eyes of the android suddenly shot open, then his ears suddenly started ringing. As he looked into the android's eyes, he suddenly started feeling woozy, his eyelids becoming so heavy that they closed to the sound of a loud thud.

When Mike awoke, he found himself surrounded by five sets of feet. At first glance, they appeared to be the others, but the colors of their fur were different. What's more, the material of their fur seemed different, almost like some kind of plastic. Looking up, he found that instead of the androids he was used to seeing, he instead saw four off-colored doppelgangers of each of them. They looked nothing like androids; they looked more like living children's toys. Mike started feeling unnerved by how they simply stared at him, especially the one standing right in front of him.

This one wasn't anything like the others. It had an incredibly thin body, its arms and legs were adorned with white stripes, its chest had some buttons lining up the center, but its face…Rather than a regular costume head, this…thing had a clown's mask on, an ungodly smile looking back at Mike with two dark purple tear stains running down its eye sockets. Then there were its eyes; they seemed to stare right into his soul.

Mike wanted to get up, he wanted to try to get away from these strange toys, from that clown-faced abomination, but he couldn't move. Looking down at his body, he found his limbs attached to what looked like strings. Another ringing sound in his ears, this one being a deeper, more mechanical sound rang throughout his eardrums. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavy once more.

"Mike, Mike, wake up!" a familiar voice called out. Mike's eyelids fluttered open, revealing a concerned-looking Frederick and April around him. April offered her hand and pulled Mike back up onto his feet.

"What happened?" the guard asked, a little shaken from the memory of those…things.

"We found you here, you were unconscious" April stated the obvious is a slightly annoyed tone. Mike just looked at her incredulously, and then looked over towards the yellow android.

"I was just looking at this old android here and then I suddenly…blacked out, I guess" Mike explained, feeling a little bad about doing. Frederick gave a stern "hmm" and then approached it.

"Yes, old Goldilocks. She always was quite the odd sight for those who weren't used to her" Frederick explained as he brushed a bit of dust off her shoulder. "She was among one of the first androids Professor Fasbar and I created. After being redesigned, her programming somehow altered itself, making her much more aggressive. Eventually, we had to shut her down and place her into the storage area. It's such a pity too, she had such a wonderful singing voice" Frederick stared off into the android's eyes before turning back with a sigh.

"Come now, we've still got much to do before the inspection begins" Frederick headed off towards the stairs, April and Mike following soon after. Mike still had a few questions, like the idea of some of those other androids he saw in the dream. He wondered a lot about them, especially the clown. Then again, it was probably just something typical in any nightmare, not just for there.

The door slammed shut and the wind blew a bit of Goldilocks' hair away. The android's head suddenly twitched, some small red dots appearing in her eyes as the sound of a girl giggling suddenly sounded throughout the room. Mike suddenly had a chill run throughout his spine. Something about today was going to be very, very unnerving.

Author's Notes

Sorry about the long wait for this one, folks. I had a lot of thinking to do for this chapter, all things considered. It was kind of typical for a season premier and all, but I digress. Anyway, much like a few other slice-of-life genres, this is where things start getting real. I'm certain everybody's going to freak out about Golden Freddy showing up, even more with how the FNaF's 2 animatronics appeared. Let me just go on the record and say that there WILL NOT be a sequel of this story that takes place during any other time, the newer models showing up was just for the sake of sedating any thoughts of such happening. These cameos will be the one and only time they'll ever show up.

Also, as you can probably see, I've started using Author's Notes more often. It's just a little thing I've been doing on , so I started using it here as well. Anyway, I've rambled on long enough, I just hope that you enjoyed the second season starting after a solid month of waiting.

-This is Jasmine signing off.


End file.
